


Please Come Back

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Everyone is just sad and in pain, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lucifer whump, Medical, Medical stuff, Pain, Poor Amenadiel, Poor Chloe, Poor Linda, Poor Lucifer, Poor Mazikeen, Poor Trixie, Sad Amenadiel, Sad Chloe, Sad Linda, Sad Mazikeen, Sad Trixie, Self-Blame, Spin-Off, They all need hugs, Whump, Will not be ending this anytime soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Chloe goes off in search for the doctor and hopes to hear some piece of good news. Too bad that wasn't meant to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. Had to type up papers and stuff and it's really annoying and giving me a headache. Its only until today that I was able to find the time to type up this next one-shot for the series. It's going to have a bit more angst and for the next one or two one-shots, it will still remain as angsty but after that there will some fluff before we hit the angst again. Hope you enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> Also thank you so much for all of your support on this series. It really means a lot to me.

It took her awhile to find the doctor but she finally found him in the hallway. Amenadiel, Mazikeen, and Linda were all there surrounding the poor doctor and hurling down question after question. She felt sorry for the man who had both a mixed expression of a deer caught in the headlights and sympathy.

“What do you mean he won’t ever wake up again?” She heard Mazikeen shout angrily and that sent a shard of ice through her heart.

 _“Lucifer never waking up? No, that can’t be!”_ She thought.

“What is this talk about Lucifer never waking up again?” Chloe asked as she joined the others.

“And who may you be, Miss?” The doctor asked.

“My name is Chloe Decker. Lucifer Morningstar, the patient you treated, he’s my partner.” She said.

“Partner? As in spouse?”

Mazikeen snorted. “No stupid. He works as a civilian consultant with the police and works primarily alongside this woman here.” The demon explained further.

“Could you please clarify what you mean when you said Lucifer may never wake up again?” Linda asked, cutting the conversation short to the main point. Amenadiel nodded mutely not daring to say a word lest he goes off on another bender and terrify the poor doctor.

The older man sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Mr. Morningstar did a number on himself. The knife he used not only nearly severed the aorta but also nearly rendered his heart in two. He coded twice during surgery not to mention that he had coded earlier in the ambulance when he was being brought here.” The doctor explained. He continued to explain further how each time it took them longer to revive him, the higher the chances were he may have brain damage thus putting him under a medically-induced coma was the next best option for him to recover but even then the risk of him never waking up is still pretty high.  

“Add to that, if he did wake up, he would be left with a weak heart because of how severe the injury was.”

Silence filled the air as the four stared at the doctor in disbelief more so for Amenadiel. The angel was just devastated. He (as well as Mazikeen) knew that being a celestial weapon, Azrael’s blade could inflict severe injuries to both angels and demons just as common knifes are to humans and would leave its permanent mark by leaving behind debilitating scars. Guilt came surging forth once more drowning the angel with it once more.

_“Some big brother I am. Unable to protect Luci or help him in his time of need or stop Uriel's death. I shouldn’t be his older sibling for I am not worthy to be one.”_

Chloe and Linda as well as Mazikeen were equally devastated at this piece of news.

 _“This is all my fault. If only I hadn’t retracted my offer, Lucifer would still be fine.”_ Linda thought. She had visited Lucifer earlier and had broke down when she saw the pitiful state he was in, the guilt and self-blame hitting her hard. Even now, just thinking of Lucifer still brought tears to her eyes.

Both Chloe and Mazikeen were thinking of similar thoughts, blaming themselves for Lucifer’s state. If only they had looked closer and not pushed him away, then perhaps Lucifer would still be running about charming the pants off women and men.

The detective then thanked the doctor and slowly made her way back to Lucifer’s room, her limbs feeling heavy and a weight on her shoulders. Her heart leapt up into her throat when she saw no sign of Trixie outside of Lucifer’s room but she quickly calmed herself down.

 _“Maybe she’s in Lucifer’s room.”_ She thought. That only increased her worry and fear levels to an all-time high. Trixie shouldn’t be seeing Lucifer in such a state. It would only break her heart. She only hoped that her daughter wasn’t in the room as she suspected.

Opening the door, Chloe quietly snuck in and felt like someone had just kicked her in the chest hard.

Trixie was laid out on the bed, the wires and tubes all precariously avoided, snuggled close to Lucifer’s side. She went over to the side of the bed and felt like crying when she saw the tear tracks on her sleeping daughter’s face (no doubt she cried herself to sleep) and the state Lucifer was in.

Tubes ran down from IV bags into his taped wrist and out of his broad chest, his skin a deathly white pallor instead of the healthy tan she was familiar with, and was wired up to the machines and monitor reading his vitals. He was also thin, way too thin than she would have liked, for she was able to count a few of his ribs indicating he hadn’t eaten for days. But it was the breathing tube shoved down his throat helping him breathe because he could no longer do it himself.

It terrified her to see Lucifer like this. Once so full of life now so still and right at Death’s door, the breathing tube the only thing that was keeping his heart beating as indicated with each weak beep coming from the monitor.

“Lucifer what happened to you? What happened to the point you tried to kill yourself and nearly succeed too?” She asked only to be met with the soft beeps and hisses coming from the machines.

She went to take his hand only to pull away in shock, taken aback at how cold it was. That was the final straw that broke the camel’s back. Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she gazed down forlornly at the comatose man sobbing loudly.

She couldn’t bear the thought of him dead. He was her partner, her friend, and… and something more?

 _“What is the matter with me? How could I be thinking of such things when Lucifer is possibly dying?”_ She ranted internally. Now wasn’t the time to think of romance. He needed her and she was going to be by his side all the way and help him recover from the dark spot he was in.

Taking a seat beside the bed, she strokes Trixie’s head soothingly then takes Lucifer’s hand, wrapping her fingers around his hand and squeezing it gently, letting Lucifer know that she was here.

“Please come back, Lucifer. You have a lot of people waiting for you. Including me.” She choked out.

 

_Please don’t leave me._


End file.
